wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Miasto pływające/07
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział VII | poprzedni=Rozdział VI | następny=Rozdział VIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: VII. Z środy na czwartek nie dobrą noc mieliśmy. Moje łóżko poruszało się najokropniej tak, że na jego deskach musiałem się opierać łokciami i kolanami. Worki i walizy wysuwały i wsuwały się w moim pokoiku. Nieład niezwykły zapełniał sąsiedni salon, w którym dwieście czy trzysta skrzyń tymczasowo złożonych, toczyły się od jednéj ściany do drugiéj, potrącając z łoskotem ławki i stoły. Drzwi trzaskały, szklanki i butelki potrącały się w swem zawieszeniu ruchomem, naczynia stołowe spadały z kredensu na podłogę. Słyszałem także chrapania nieregularne szruby i uderzenia kół, które kolejno wychodząc na wierzchy uderzały powietrze swemi szprychami. Po tych wszystkich oznakach poznałem, że wiatr wzmógł się znacznie i że parostatek nie był już obojętnym na fale morskie, które go zabierały w poprzek. Wstałem o siódmej rano, spędziwszy noc bezsennie. U czepiłem się jedną ręką łóżka, a drugą byle jak się ubierałem. Bez oparcia nie byłbym się utrzymał na nogach, stoczyłem też prawdziwą walkę z mojem paltotem aby go na siebie włożyć. Wyszedłem z mego pokoiku przez salon, rękami i nogami torując sobie drogę pomiędzy tą falą skrzyń. Wszedłem na schody na kolanach, jak wieśniak rzymski, wdrapujący się po schodach Scala Sante Poncyjusza Piłata i nakoniec dostałem się na pokład, gdzie silnie się uczepiłem haczyka. Ziemi nie było widać zupełnie. Za przylądek C'Lear przez noc przepłynęliśmy. W koło nas roztaczał się obszerny obwód, zakreślony liniją wody na sklepieniu niebieskiem. Great-Eastern wzięty w poprzek bez pomocy żagla, kołysał się strasznie. Morze koloru siwego, wzdymało się wielkiemi falami. Maszty jak długie końce cyrkla zakreślały w powietrzu liczne łuki. Kołysanie okrętu wzdłuż było nieznaczne, przyznaję, lecz kołysanie się z boku na bok było nieznośne. Niepodobna się było utrzymać na nogach. Oficer kolejny uczepiwszy się mostku, wyglądał jakby na chuśtawce. Od haczyka do haczyka zaledwie dostałem się do buduaru na prawym boku okrętu. Pokład był mokry od mgły i bardzo śliśki. Przygotowywałem się już uczepić za sztachety mostka, gdy ciało jakieś padło mi pod nogi. Było to ciało doktora Dean Pitferge. Podniósł się zaraz mój oryginał na kolana, i patrząc na mnie rzekł: — Otóż to właśnie. Wielkość łuku, zakreślonego przez ściany Great-Easternu wynosi czterdzieści stopni, dwadzieścia pod poziomem, a dwadzieścia nad poziomem. — Doprawdy — zawołałem śmiejąc się — nie ze spostrzeżenia, tylko z położenia, w jakiem one były zrobione. — Tak jest — powtórzył doktór. Podczas kołysania się szybkość ścian wynosi jeden metr, siedemset czterdzieści cztery millometrów na sekundę. Okręt za atlantycki który jest o połowę węższy, w tem właśnie czasie przeważa się z jednego boku na drugi. — A więc odrzekłem, ponieważ Great-Eastern, wraca tak prędko do położenia prostopadłego, jest to skutkiem zbyt wielkiej nieruchomości. — A tak, dla okrętu, lecz nie dla — jego pasażerów, przerwał wesoło doktór Pitferge, — gdyż oni jak pan widzisz, powracają do poziomu i to prędzéj niżby chcieli. Doktór zachwycony swą odpowiedzią, podniósł się, a potem wzajemnie się podpierając doszliśmy przecie do ławek na najwyższym piętrze w tyle okrętu urządzonych. Dean Pitferge wyszedł cało podrapawszy się tylko w kilku miejscach, winszowałem mu tego, bo mógł sobie głowę rozbić. — O! na tem nie koniec! odpowiedział, — wkrótce mieć będziemy klęskę. — My? — Parostatek, a zatem, ja, my i wszyscy pasażerowie. — Jeżeli pan mówisz bez żartów zapytałem, — dla czego wsiadłeś pan na okręt? — Żeby zobaczyć co nastąpi, gdyż nie bardzo by mi się nie podobało nasze rozbicie! odrzekł doktór, patrząc na mnie znacząco. — Czy to po raz pierwszy płyniesz pan na Great-Eastern'ie? — Nie. Odbyłem już kilka podróży... jako amator. — Nie masz więc pan czego żałować! — Ja też wcale nie żałuję, konstatuję tylko fakta, a oczekuję cierpliwie, godziny nieszczęścia. Czy doktór żartował sobie ze mnie? Nie wiedziałem co myśleć. Wydawały mi się bardzo ironicznie jego małe oczy. Chciałem go się lepiej wypytać. — Doktorze, mówię mu, — niewiem na czem opierasz swoje złe przepowiednie, — ale pozwól pan sobie przypomnieć, że Great-Eastern już dwadzieścia razy przebył atlantyk i jego podróże były zadawalniające. — Mniejsza z tem! odrzekł Pitferge. Ten okręt został „zaczarowany” używając wyrażenia upowszechnionego między ludem. On nie ujdzie swego przeznaczenia. Wiedzą o tem i nie mają w nim zaufania. Przypomnij pan sobie, ile trudności inżynierowie doznali, aby go zepchnąć. Nie chciał się daléj posunąć, tak samo jak szpital w Greenwich. Sądzę nawet, że Brunnel, który go budował, umarł „ze skutków operacyi, jak my się wyrażamy po lekarsku.” — Ah! doktorze, odrzekłem — to jesteś pan chyba materyjalistą? — Skądże to pytanie? — Gdyż uważałem, że wiele osób nie wierzących w Boga, wierzą zresztą we wszystko, nawet w złe oko. — Żartuj pan, — odpowiedział doktór, — lecz pozwólże mi dalej ciągnąć moje dowodzenie. Great-Eastern zrujnował już kilka spółek handlowych. Zbudowany dla przewożenia emigrantów i handlu towarami w Australii, nigdy nie był w Australii. Obrachowany dla nadania szybkości większej, niż mają statki za oceanem, nie dorównał im wcale. — Z tego rzekłem — można wnosić!... — Czekaj pan, odrzekł doktór, Już utonął jeden z kapitanów Great-Eastern'u, a byłto jeden z najzdolniejszych gdyż trzymając go prawie na wprost fal, umiał uniknąć tego nieznośnego kołysania z boku na bok. — A więc! trzeba żałować straty tego zdolnego człowieka i nic więcej. — Potem — odparł Dean Pitferge, nie zważając na moje niedowiarstwo, — opowiadają różne historyje o tym parostatku. Mówią, że jednego z pasażerów, co zbłądził w jego głębokościach, jak pijonier w lasach Ameryki, nie można było nigdy wynaleść. — Ach! powiedziałem ironicznie, — otóż i dowód! — Opowiadają także, znów przerwał doktór, że przy urządzeniu kotłów, jeden mechanik został wepchniętym, przez nieostrożność w skrzynkę z parą. — Brawo! wykrzyknąłem! Mechanik wepchnięty! E ben trovato. I ty wierzysz temu doktorze! — Wierzę, odpowiedział mi Pitferge, wierzę na prawdę, że nasza podróż źle się zaczęła i źle się skończy. — Wszak Great-Eastern, jestto okręt trwały odrzekłem, zrobiony z całą ścisłością sztuki budowniczej, co mu pozwala opierać się falom jak gdyby był pniem pełnym i wyzywać spokojnie morze najbardziej wzburzone! — Zapewne jest on trwały, — odparł doktór, — ale niech no wpadnie we wklęsłość fal morskich, a zobaczysz pan czy się podniesie. Jestto to olbrzym, dajmy na to, lecz olbrzym, którego siła nie jest proporcyjonalna do jego budowy. Machiny są za słabe dla niego. Słyszałeś pan o jego. podróży dziewiętnastej z Liwerpolu do New-Yorku? — Nie słyszałem. — Otóż ja byłem na niem. Wyjechaliśmy z Liwerpolu 10 grudnia we wtorek. Pasażerów było dużo; wszyscy przejęci byli największą ufnością. Wszystko szło dobrze, dopóki byliśmy zabezpieczeni od fal przylądkiem Irlandzkim. Nie było ani kołysań ani chorych. Drugiego dnia ta sama obojętność na morze, ta sama niewypowiedziana radość pasażerów. Nad ranem 12, wiatr zaczął dąć porządnie. Bałwany od strony morza wzięły nas w poprzek; Great-Eastern zaczął się kołysać. Pasażerowie, mężczyzni i kobiety schowali się do swoich pokoików. O godzinie czwartej wiatr dął burzliwie. Meble zaczęły tańczyć. Uderzeniem głowy uniżonego sługi pańskiego, stłukło się jedno z luster dużego salonu. Rozbijają się wszystkie naczynia stołowe. Hałas straszny! Osiem szalup, urwało się ze swoich haków przez jedno uderzenie morza. W téj chwili położenie zaczęło być niebezpieczne. Machina kołowa musiała być wstrzymana. Zagrażał wpadnięciem narzędzia w machiny, ogromny kawał ołowiu oderwany przez kołysanie. Tymczasem szruba nie przestawała popychać nas naprzód. Wkrótce koła nabierają znowu pół prędkości, lecz jedno z nich, w czasie wstrzymania, wyszło z linii prostej, a jego sprychy i pale skrobnęły po pudle statku. Trzeba było na nowo zatrzymać machinę i zadowolnić się szrubą dla utrzymania przodu okrętu. Noc była okropna. Burza się wzmogła Great-Eastern wpadł wzagłębienia fal morskich i nie mógł się z nich wydobyć. Z brzaskiem dnia nie było ani jednego okucia na kołach. Rozwinięto kilku żagli dla nadania obrotu statkowi i postawienia go prosto na morzu. Żagle zaledwo rozciągnięte zaraz zostały porwane. Zamięszanie panuje wszędzie. Łańcuchy wyrwane, toczą się z jednego boku okrętu na drugi. W jednem ogrodzeniu dla bydła dno się zapadło, i krowa wleciała do salonu damskiego, w poprzek drzwiczek na pomoście okrętu do schodzenia na dół. Nowe nieszczęście! część śrubowa rudla pęka. Nie mają czem sterować. Uderzenia zastraszające dają się słyszeć. To rezerwoar od oliwy, ważący trzy tysiące kilogramów którego spojenia popękały, zamiatając przedział między dwoma pomostami, uderza naprzemian o boki wewnętrzne, które się mogą zapaść! Sobota przechodzi wśród ogólnego przestrachu. Byliśmy jeszcze ciągle w zagłębieniach fal. W niedzielę dopiero wiatr zaczyna ustawać. Jeden inżynier amerykański, pasażer okrętu, potrafił, przyczepić łańcuchy do rudla. Po mału zaczęto robić obroty. Wielki Great-Eastern powraca do prostej pozycyi na morzu, w osiem dni po opuszczeniu Liwerpolu, przypłynęliśmy do Osseenstownu. Otóż kto wie panie, gdzie będziemy za osiem dni.